Dûr Aha
by Infernus est in animo
Summary: A spell of unknown proportions is something you shouldn't play with. well most of the time,anyway. (eventual sequel to 'A Dragon Bound' & female harry)
1. Dûr Aha - 1 - Leaving

Dûr Aha - 1 - Leaving

How it began

She had failed her word, her 'friends' had been traitors, her mentor the real evil, her only remaining family dead and she was about to die. She had accepted her fate before her lith body, weak from lack of food but strong from hard escapes and a terrible life.

She was falling to her death. At least she had taken them all with her, her only allies on this death run being her knives as her real wand had been snapped 2 years ago, too bad for the snappers she didn't need a wand to kill, or do magic for that matter.

Her only regret as she plummeted to her doom after her last 'true' friend had launched her off of the bridge outside of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry being that she had never confessed her love for the blond haired witch who was about to kill her.

As she closed her eyes she began to glow as her heart ripped itself to pieces a single tear rolled down her cheek as began to incant in a long forgotten tongue. Her love watched in satisfaction as her worst enemy fell.

"I love you, Hermi," were her last words as she opened her eyes and looked past her feet at the one person she had left after killing You-know-who not 3 hours ago. As these last whispers left her lips there was a blinding flash as the planet earth cracked open and turned to dust. As she passed on.

End of chapter

AN: i am writing this story by myself unlike my only other story (A Dragon Bound) where i have help

I am writing this because I want to and i have several ideas that i am not willing to change

I case you are/were wondering i am/have am writing/written a couple of chapters in advance


	2. Dûr Aha - 2 - The wizard arrives

Dûr Aha - 2 - The wizard arrives

Broken

A flash of bright white light lit the forest near Hobbinton.

A little girl of perhaps 4 fell head first from the air her calf length onyx hair trailed behind her before she plummeted into a tree. The branches scratched and tore at her delicate face, thin arms, fragile body and beautiful hair.

She landed with an excruciating scream and a wet crunch as her arm lay crushed beneath her, unfortunately the bones pierced the skin, careful not to disturb the mangled limb she slowly sat up.

As she starred at her arm in horror, she with heart wrenching screams began to manipulate the shards into place and ripped off the forest green head band that had been keeping her hair away from her ears and face and tied it around her arm and neck to let said arm set.

After securing her arm with a worrying amount of skill in setting her own broken bones for someone her age. She cast a sticking charm on it and started to climb the nearest tree and once she got to almost the top she looked around since she still had her knives and guessed she was somewhat safe.

What she saw shocked her _'why in the name of **Merlin's** **soggy** **underwear** am I this bloody small?'_

She pushed this to the back of her mind and while she had the opportunity so perfectly balanced on a branch she ran her hand through her hair to get it out of her eyes. Once this was accomplish she set off hoping from tree to tree overshooting every now and then, which normally never happened before.

As she moved she slowly, ever so slowly got more and more tired but soon she could see the lights of Hogginton and put on a burst of speed which turned out to be a very, very bad idea for in her haste she didn't notice a slim branch in her path that reached out and smacked at her injured arm and caught on the head band unleashing a screech of pain and making her spin in the air. She plummeted towards the ground at speed. In a haze of pain she distorted her face to look nothing like her and changed her ears to be rounded before darkness filled her gaze and the last thing she saw was some round blobby thing with a splodge orange on top walking behind other smaller blobs heading in the direction, keep in mind she didn't know this, of Bag end.

Bragol fúmë

The 12 other dwarves spun round in alarm when they heard a, rather feminine, scream from behind to find that some…..one had smacked into the fattest and rearmost of there company at apparently great speed and was lying unconscious on top of him. As the fat one shifted while grumbling about being smacked into.

"Whoever that is isn't doing very well," said the eldest one in Westron.

"Maybe we should take them to Gandalf he'd could tell us what's wrong with them?" chirped the youngest.

"All right he did always have a soft spot for children," said the leader gruffly "Oi Bombur you can carry him or whoever that is since they're already lying on you."

Bombur picked up the little figure, all the while grumbling about 'doing all the heavy lifting'.

"Um Thorin I don't think children are meant to be this light," said Bombur in a concerned voice.

Yalúmessë cap  
(Pronounced lieser elvish pronounced L-i-es-air) Lysar awoke to the sound of feet crunching along a dirt road leading to a wooden gate that would be about the average to tall person's waist height, but went to around her carrier's chest height.

_'Ah, whoever I smacked into when I fell unconscious must be carrying me!?'_ she thought slightly alarmed at the thought because that would put her at the mercy of whoever was carrying her, and she hated being at anyone's mercy because that never ever ended well for her. Always in pain.

So making a snap decision she pulled her broken arm in, which alerted oh so unfortunate Bombur that his cargo had woken up, and braced her legs before shooting out in a back flip off of her carriers back while smacking him into the floor simultaneously and then doing a full spin in mid air so she landed facing her 'enemy'.

Still 'mildly' shocked Bombur blurted "What in the blazes was that?"

"I believe that was the 4 year old little girl with the broken arm who was lying on your back jumping off your back in a rather extravagant acrobatics display," said the one at the front, who appeared to be the leader, in westron which unfortunately Lysar didn't understand.

_"Who are you?"_ growled Lysar threateningly, in Quenya, not that she knew she was speaking it.

_"Oh my, I never thought I'd see the day when a human child could speak fluent elvish,"_ said a ever so slightly shocked Gandalf as he walked towards them from the other direction, Hobbinton outbound, while scrutinizing Lysar intently since apparently he was the only person who noticed the glowing black battle karambit (put that in Google images and mix image number 2 and number 5 (I think) that had literally appeared out of nowhere, and as mentioned was glowing red, or as if by magic.

"Ah Gandalf you have arrived, what was that you just said?" asked Thorin curiously as he tried to keep one eye on Lysar and one on Gandalf since he had finally noticed the, still glowing, curved blade sticking out of the bottom of Lysar's fist.

"Oh I was just expressing my amazement that a human child could speak Quenya of all things," said Gandalf while also keeping an eye on the thin human child with a knife since said human child was shaking slightly as if cold or losing blood and since, even Gandalf admitted to this, Gandalf had a soft spot for kids this concerned him.

What concerned him more was when the child, who only appeared about 4 years old, fainted, from blood loss.

**End of chapter**


	3. Dûr Aha - 3 - The 'little girl' awakes

Dûr Aha - 3 - The 'little girl' awakes

Vinyalondë

Lysar listened to her surroundings before even reaching full consciousness, a habit she had had since she was 2 years old when Vernon had been waiting to shout at her and she had needed the time to free her mind and steal herself, again this was at 2 years old, and became aware that she was under ground somewhere and it was a rather nice temperature somewhere between warm and slightly above cool.

She could tell that 2 of the group she had knocked into were in the room as well as the tall guy who could speak to her and one unknown who seemed like he was a bit swept up in proceedings, boy did she know what that felt like, another thing she could tell was that the tall one had some type of magic around him and the 2 from the other group were clinking a bit like they had weapons of some sort or armour from the bruised feeling she got from her tiny shoulder suggested the latter.

Since only the old man was paying any attention to her, and that was only partial she started to cast complicated healing spells on her broken arm and a scanning spell on where ever she was being held.

She was surprised at the map and signatures she got back, there appeared to be 11 people in a kitchen like area who all had the same signature as the 2 dwarven looking fellows in the room with her but no one else inside the building which looked like a very complicated hole in the ground, now she was almost glad that Dudley had once kicked bleach into her face as it had taught her how to use her magical sonar until her eyes had healed and that ability was so useful now.

_'well since these people recently saw me faint from blood loss so they won't be expecting me to move any time soon… well this will surprise them'_ she thought then groaned and as planned everyone rushed at her or looked startled '_ha must have thought I would stay down for longer' _she thought as someone asked her if she could hear them _'suckers'_.

_"Well, see you"_ she said as she used wandless magic to throw the blanket at the closest person, who happened to be the hobbit, and sprang into a lung over the heads of the dwarves towards the door.

Bombur was surprised when the door to the guest room flew open in front of him and was shocked when a quarter second later the little girl with, used to be, the broken arm smacked into him again except this time she wasn't unconscious and was smacking into his front hand first driving him to the floor and using his big belly as a spring broad to flip from her hands and start running along the wall _'wait, is she running on the wall'_ thought a out of breath, from getting slammed into, Bombur.

Later (couldn't find Quenya equivalent)

As Lysar hid in the shadows of the hobbit's hallway she contemplated what she would do next and eventually came to the conclusion that the only person who she knew of who could speak to her was that old magic man dressed in grey so she decided to find him.

So she melted into the shadows on the ceiling and immerged in the top corner in the kitchen where the hobbit, Bilbo, had just fainted after the whole dragon thing was explained to him.

_"Where am I, old man?"_ said Lysar in a voice that was far to innocent and musical for her liking but the soft tone had the good effect of making her hard to locate by hearing, All the dwarves whorled around trying to see where she was.

_"You are in the shire, but I am queries how do you know Quenya and who are you?"_ said Gandalf while facing completely the wrong way, as in away from her actual spot on the ceiling.

_"All my life on this earth and that second answer is none of your business, now would you indulge me for a moment for I have another question?"_ Lysar replies while making it sound like she was in a different place in the room. Before Gandalf could answer Bilbo shot up from lying on the floor with a terrified look on his face like he was still thinking of dragons.

"Where on earth is that little girl, I could have sworn her arm was completely shattered?" asked Bilbo to room in general, he seemed a bit out of it.

"That we do not know but she is somewhere in this room and 'was' is apparently the right word for it" said Gandalf who was slightly concerned since Bilbo had just reminded him that her arm had been completely shattered to the extent where he had intended to use magic healing instead of taking her to a healer.

_"Could someone please answer my question of can I ask a more complicated question?"_ Lysar whined from a still undetermined location in the room while in fact she was now situated right behind Gandalf. God that was so similar to a four year old type complaint that she had to remind herself that she was 17 and not four, wait was she four, cause it sure felt like she was or at least her body was and a small part of her personality.

_"Of course child ask away,"_ replied Gandalf while wondering what sort of complicated question this young one was going to ask, because honestly he was intrigued.

_"What, may I ask, is your opinion of pointy ears and people who have them?"_ asked Lysar completely throwing Gandalf for a loop.

_"Sorry, what?"_ said Gandalf only just stopping himself from spluttering at the, very much, unexpected question.

_"What, my good old magic man, do you think of people with pointed ears?"_ said Lysar in a exasperated tone while getting irritated at some childlike, think four year old, urges to hug these unknown people while also suppressing the memories and feelings of distrust and fear from her own 'childhood' with the Dursleys and all their abuse. She shuddered in the shadows.

_"If you rifer to the elves, I am well acquainted with many elves and see them as my friends, why would you like to know?_" said Gandalf carefully as not to spook the 'injured' four year old of unknown location.

_"Oh that's good,"_ said the girl feeling slightly mischievous before conjuring a semi-ridged hood over her head (think assassins creed) that would hide her features in shadow, before dropping down to play her first prank in three years.

At the same time

Gandalf was rather concerned and intrigued by this enigma of a girl who seemed far too smart and mysterious for someone her age, 4 from what he could tell, another thing that was strange was as he had examined her earlier he hadn't found hide nor hair of those glowing blades from the first time she had awoken and had jumped off of Bombur. She should be with parents or guardians at all times since she was only about 4. What was even more surprising was that, according to Bombur, this light blue haired girl could run on walls.

Suddenly everyone in the room shivered

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt, yes felt, a cold glare at the back of his head. As he turned, very slowly, he saw nothing. That was until a short hooded figure, the figure was obviously the girl, with a bit of onyx black hair coming out of one side of the hood, wait, what, the little girls' hair was a light blue shade when he had been looking at her shattered arm, interestingly enough, said arm had been impossible to move until he had sent a finishing chant in her direction

Lysar grinned in the shadows of her new hood.

_"Tell your stout friends to check there boots,"_ said Lysar and Gandalf complied, as he wanted to see where this was going. What really shocked him was when each of the dwarves pulled a little red slip of paper from their boots, each slip looked exactly the same, and stared dumbly at them not quite getting where Lysar was going.

_"Now, magic man, check under your hat,"_ said Lysar, with what could only be called a predatory grin, as Gandalf checked and found another red slip, _"look at on the other side."_

As Gandalf checked the other side of the piece of paper he was shocked to find a skull.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Thorin as he also looked upon a skull on red paper.

_"Those are reminders that I can kill any of them in the blink of an eye,"_ said Lysar in a dark, serious tone,_ "that is if I find any of them as traitors."_

"I believe that was her telling us she could kill us any time since she was able to do this," said Gandalf in a slightly nervous tone, since in his mind no child should know how to apply properly or even use a death threat as insurance when entering a room of strangers.

"Why do you say that Gandalf?" asked Bilbo from the floor, where he still lay having not noticed the red slip in his waist coat pocket. Gandalf sighed and flipped the red card and showed it to Bilbo who looked shocked at the revelation that a chid could find the necessity to threaten them.

As this drama played out Lysar steeled herself and decided to draw there attention. _"Excuse me yára!"_ said a rather hostile sounding four year old.

_"Yes child?"_ asked Gandalf again interested in what the child had to say because he kind of, may have, probably was, interested in how she had moved that fast and how she had run on a wall and how she had changed her hair colour etc, etc.

_"Watch carefully but tell no one of what I am about to show you for if you do without my permission then you will die, magic or no magic,"_ said a again hostile sounding four year old.

Lysar was about to show these strangers her, new, apparently, true form , i.e. tiny, malnourished, in fact still wounded, black haired, green eyed, beautiful, young, innocent looking, elf girl.

She turned away from them and slowly lifted her, previously crushed, right hand and brought it to her hood and, for dramatic effect, dispelled her hood with a near silent pop, she hadn't had time to master wandless conjuration, and a cascade of silky, black hair fell down her back to between her knee and ankle before swaying almost unnoticeably, Gandalf noticed with a concerned look, as she turned.

Everyone's jaws, not including Thorin and Gandalf, could have touched the floor as the stared openly at her almost angelic beauty. That was until she reached her hand back and brushed her hair back behind her ear on her left side.

Gandalf's eyes widened in comprehension before he promptly fainted, falling backward onto Bombur.

Tyel


	4. Dûr Aha - 4 - The oath

Dûr Aha - 4 - The oath

I swear on my life and magic

All the dwarves turned to Gandalf, _'he should have at least said timber'_ thought a cynical elfling in the corner, as he keeled over onto Bombur who was once more on his back and uncomfortable. And then turned back to the elfling as they heard a tinkling, almost magical, laughter erupted from the hunched over form. Who had been trying ever so hard to mute her laughing.

Several minutes of attempted revival later

"And what are you laughing at?" questioned an indignant Gandalf after regaining his bearings.

A pause.

An elegant raised eyebrow.

_"Have you hit your head a bit or are you just a bit forgetful in your senility?"_ questioned Lysar in a voice that was, I her opinion far too, innocent, childish and 'cute'. Her eyebrow was still raised.

_"How did you get here, how old are you, were are your parents and why are you not in the nearest elvish settlement?"_ Asked Gandalf in rapid succession, with a hint of concern in his voice with a smidgen of curiosity.

_"I was carried on the back of the one you fell on, my body is four, they were dead the last time I checked and who are these elves you keep talking about, at a guess I would say I am one or at least related since they were the first thing that came to mind when I asked about pointy ears,"_ said Lysar unknowingly shocking Gandalf into silence when he had been about to reply and who was already caught off guard by the blasé way the child spoke about her parents death, almost like she had encountered death allot and had grown used to it, this last thought causing a shiver to run down his spine, no child should be used to the death of loved ones.

_'How in the name of the Valar does an elfling not know what an elf is?'_ thought Gandalf, still shocked.

_"Well since you don't seem intent on replying I have a proposition for you, I get to feel a bit safer about talking to you and you get to help a innocent child back to her people, sound good?"_ asked Lysar.

_"Yes, please tell us more about yourself or maybe answer some of my earlier questions, what is it you propose to do,"_ replied Gandalf while Bilbo's, and indeed several of the dwarves, they had seen her earlier condition, heads wiped back and forth during the exchange.

_"All I need is a promise not to tell anyone, including the elves, anything about me, including my name, unless I give you express permission to reveal information and then only to reveal the information I allow, oh and at the start of the promise say 'I' your full name and that you swear on your life and magic, and at the end say 'so mote be it' oh and promise that you will also reveal pertinent information if I am injured in a way that the information you give can help but I am to injured or simply unable to give permission, and keep in mind no matter how complicated, its just a simple promise,"_ said Lysar_ "could you pretty please use that exact wording and change it only so that I am the objective that the promise is centric to, if you agree to promise I will tell you my name and go with you to the nearest elf settlement, if that's where you want to take me, if you want to take me anywhere for that matter?"_

_"I will promise but I will have to try to convince my friends here to do so,"_ said Gandalf, who was definitely going to take this mystery elfling to Rivindell with the dwarves and hobbit to drop her off since they were going to go there anyway and even if they weren't he was than willing to make a detour, in fact more than willing since if he didn't and the elfling got hurt and the elves found out they would probably, almost literally, skin him alive, so if this child wanted a promise, even if a bit complicated, to come without resistance then he would promise and get the others to promise too.

Ten minutes of Gandalf arguing with the dwarves later

"I don't like it but I will promise to this elfling whatever this oh so important promise is," said Thorin in the end.

"Thank you," sighed Gandalf before turning to said elfling, _"they will promise."_

"Good, you will promise first then you will tell them to say whatever you said but to leave out the 'on my magic' bit at the start, maybe replace it with 'on my honour' but first I will tell you my name, oh and once I have stop calling me child," said Lysar, Gandalf perked up at the second to last bit, "my name is Lysar Peverill-Black-Gryffindor-Potter, but I may get myself a new name since I have become a new me," Gandalf was very puzzled at the last bit.

Gandalf spoke his promise carefully but was caught very off guard by the flash of white light that he and Lysar gave off when he finished with 'so mote be it', in Quenya of coarse.

_"What was that?"_

_"Oh, that, that just means that you meant it and that you won't break it accidentally, I thought you as a wizard would know about magical oaths of secrecy?"_ Gandalf blanched slightly at the last bit, he was wondering what child would know of that level of magic, let alone would find a need for it.

_'well if she insists I might as well get the dwarves in on this,'_ thought a resigned Gandalf, who was still a bit desperate to get Lysar to Rivindell or any elf for that matter.

Half hour later

After several more white flashes and a yawn Lysar disappeared so she could sleep in peace since the old man, Gandalf, had almost been hovering around her since she had told him she was an elfling, which she had yet to find out the significance of yet.

There had been some more talk before she left but all of it was about some 'quest' according to Gandalf.

In the morning

Lysar shot into consciousness and immediately became aware that the hobbit, Brilo, or something, had just bolted and that no one else was in the house with her. So on a snap decision she flew, metaphorically, after him while trying to remember why he would be in such a hurry.

_'Crap, we must be late for the dwarven 'quest' thing,'_ thought Lysar while unconsciously shooting past Bilbo towards her destination as nothing but a black blur.

End of chapter


	5. Dûr Aha - 5 - The trolls

Dûr Aha - 5 - The trolls

**AN. Right now Lysar is dressed in black elvish clothing with a bit of ninja and ACreed mixed in until told otherwise assume her face is covered so only her eyes are visible and her hair hanging out of the right side of her hood over her shoulder. END of AN**

**P.S did i mention that **_'this'_ **is t****hought and **_"this" _**is elvish****  
**

L'ts squash 'm

Horse riding was officially the most boring form of travel ever, according to Lysar anyway. She was soooo bored, shed contemplated running but that would have just made the horses feel inadequate and she didn't want to reach the elves in any form of hurry after being told how they reacted to elflings, as in far to protective for her liking.

Any way Gandalf had disappeared, no doubt he was finding out that he couldn't tell the elves of her existence. But at the moment Lysar was watching Kili and Fili, who were apparently the best at lighting fires, trying and failing to make a fire. That was until some of the dwarves spotted a light in the distance, fire light, and had told Bilbo to check it out after not realizing that he couldn't hoot, let alone twice like a barn owl and once like a screech owl.

Before Bilbo set off rather noisily into the woods surrounding the fire. Lysar following him, purely for shits and giggles since after three years of war she got twitchy when bored. And found a group of three trolls.

"Maybe if I take something from one of the trolls I can prove I'm a proper burglar," muttered Bilbo to himself. In the tree above him Lysar face palmed in silence as he reached for the enchanted wallet in one of the trolls pockets and proceeded to get caught and almost revealed the dwarves presence and calling himself a burrow-hobbit, before he got thrown to the floor in a pile as Balin walked into the clearing and got himself bagged, literally, as Bilbo crawled out of the fire lit circle, and suddenly found himself sitting on a branch up in the tree where Lysar had been only seconds before.

**Other side of clearing**

_'that hobbit is so utterly clueless its unbelievable!'_ ranted Lysar in her mind as she reclined against the trunk of the tree who's branches she was sitting in, in her hand was a chunk of raw cow meat, it was at least not rotten or cooked like the rest of the meat she had come across so she tore into it eagerly, she was fine with most food but really loved a bit of raw red meat when she got the chance for any. Most would call it 'ewy' but she most defiantly not most people.

**In Rivindell**

Elrond was just reading a letter as his old friend tried to tell him something but for an unknown reason couldn't. As he finished the letter he had started to get fidgety and sped through the rest of Galadriel's letter to him with wide eyes that cut off Gandalf as he had finally gotten desperate enough to mime what he wanted to tell Elrond so desperately.

"Old friend I guess from your wide eyedness that you have finally grasped what I may or may not have been trying to tell you?" asked Gandalf.

Elrond didn't reply. He just stood up, walked to the door, opened the door, and…

Shouted to the nearest elf "Get Glorfindel and the twins tell them it's an emergency, get any help you can to locate them to bring them here!"

A few seconds later Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel all rushed in in quick succession, all looking very worried since their father, or lord, almost never sent for all of them unless it was of utmost importance.

**Back with the trolls**

Lysar had just finished her morsel as the third dwarf was bagged, 'well only ten more to go', Lysar decided that the dwarves were incompetent and would need saving. So with this in mind she hoped down into the clearing with her blades flashing silver as they appeared in her hands before she yelled.

_"Oi morns, down here want a tasty piece of meat, well, have some metal and magic!"_

…

As the huge fist of one of the trolls flew at her she felt very much more alive than she had in weeks, she did feel slightly off kilter but except for that she was buzzing with energy, literally again, and glowing actually, as she twirled in mid air and sliced into the fist that had missed by slightly less than it should have. Before she could think about it more a huge fist slammed into her, she hear several of her ribs and one arm break before she flew across the clearing for a third time, this was the first involuntary time though, and broke through a tree before skidding to a halt one arm hanging limply by her side, 'what in the name of Morgana does fate have against my right arm' thought Lysar though the immense pain that clouded her thoughts, 'and where in the name of merlin are those thrice damned dwarves' she thought angrily, her hair flashing a burning gold.

She rushed back at the trolls with one knife and in the blink of an eye she was behind them as they stood stunned. After several seconds, the time it took Lysar to turn around, the trolls fell to slices. She stumbled forwards to under the tree where Bilbo was and sank against the trunk, 'Morgana I hate being so little, I can't seem to channel as much power as I used too and I keep having this annoying urge to cry!'. The reason she didn't do that before was because it had been fun fighting without using any magic, and that fun couldn't last just five minutes could it.

As she sank slightly lower onto the floor she winced at her broken ribs and arm, and her right leg bones were most likely cracked and would need healing too, and she was a lucky one, a human would have died at that last blow. Merlin she needed a nap.

'Meh, might as well' were her last thoughts before she sank into unconsciousness.

**In unknown location**

She started, why was she standing in a field full of black wheat, was it wheat? Anyway there was a tall teenager with sort of greeny, think copper oxide, gold hair, pale skin and completely black eyes except for red irises.

"Opps sorry mistress I wasn't expecting you, we are currently in the field of dark souls." said the boy, who she suspected was death, although he looked a bit young, "would you like to go somewhere else, mistress?"

"Not at the moment, are you death?" asked Lysar, who was truly curious, shed died twice and neither time had been like this.

"yes mistress I am death as the humans from your home-world called me, some of the people here though would call me Mandos, even though you technically should hold that title since you are the judge of the judge of the dead." said death giving a dry chuckle at the end.

"Why do you keep calling me mistress, I guess it has something to do with the hallows?" asked Lysar, again curious.

"I call you mistress because I am your servant and you are my master, the master of death you could say," said death almost reverently.

As Lysar was about to ask another question she felt a strong tug-like feeling.

"Ah, I am very sorry mistress but our time is up, life is calling, if I may say 'give 'm hell', I believe the phrase was." said 'Mandos' before quickly remembered something, his form shifted till he was a spitting image of what was described in elvish 'religious' texts, "Mistress, if anyone asks, could you be so kind as to describe me like this?"

As she was about to reply she was torn from the field upwards towards a bright light in the 'sky' and jerked into consciousness strapped, on her back, to the back of the horse she had been riding earlier that day, with apparent special attention paid so no straps put pressure on her bandaged chest and right arm as they were, what a shock, still broken from the three on one troll fight.

Suddenly the pony jerked slightly which tugged on the straps which tugged on her it hurt a massive amount and try as she might she could not stop the heart rending scream that tore from her throat, causing Thorin to stop their entire convoy before Balin, literally leapt from his small horse and rush over to her whimpering form on the back of her pony.

Then, before any of the dwarves, Lysar was shocked as she heard hoof beats on the ground and tried to look in the direction they were in, the problem was that they were in the direction they were heading so she would have had to sit up to look that way. Balin noticed her distress and told Thorin something she didn't understand, but probably went along the lines of 'someone's coming', as every dwarf pulled out some kind of weapon, even Bilbo, who pulled out a elegant dagger which for him was as good as a short sword. She could have sworn he didn't have a sword before.

Then she felt a magic something that felt very familiar coming with the horses in front of them and realised, Gandalf was back,_ 'well, he could have hurried up, couldn't he',_ were her last thoughts before she slipped back into 'proper' unconsciousness.

With Elrond (and Gandalf, Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel)

As their small party rounded a bend in the road they were following to find the dwarves, and to their shock, found the dwarves. Who had weapons drawn and looked prepared for a fight with three of them surrounding the second of the groups' ponies; the first had Bilbo on it. When they noticed Gandalf with them the ones not around the pony relaxed slightly. The ones with the pony in fact tensed slightly more than the rest when they saw the elves.

_'…'_

_'…'_

"Where is she!" shouted Gandalf to the dwarves, not using her name since he couldn't with others in ear shot.

"Oh thank my stars you're here Gandalf, we need your help!" shouted Bilbo.

"Oh by the Valar," was all Gandalf said while turning ashen before tearing off towards the others.

"What is it Gandalf?" said Elrond as he had torn after Gandalf first, being very worried for his friend, since said friend had almost had a nervous break-down earlier.

Gandalf jumped from his horse and sprinted, somehow with full robes on, the last meter to pony that the three dwarves had been guarding, slowly he moved the cloth cover from the form tied to the back of the pony. 'no, no, no please no,' thought Gandalf as he looked upon the obviously, badly injured form of Lysar, who from what he could see had a broken arm at least and her chest was bandaged.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" shouted Gandalf at Thorin, who had never seen Gandalf this angry.

"Gandalf calm down, will you please explain to us what is going on?" said Glorfindel

"I cannot without permission, wait, Bilbo didn't the you-know-what mention something about if she was hurt badly enough we could tell others as long as it helped?" said Gandalf in a rapid fire voice with ending question being directed at Bilbo.

"I thought so but how am I meant to know you pretty much shoved you-know-what down my throat. Although I wouldn't try it, remember the thing about 'on your life' so me thinks that you don't want to tempt fate, but, you are welcome to try," was the reply from a somewhat miffed Bilbo, who was annoyed at being asked all the questions.

"Well so be it," stated Gandalf, before turning to Elrond, "the young one strapped to that ponies' back is an elfling," while tensing since he fully excepted to have been struck down. All that happened was every elf's mouth fell open.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**All of these chapters have been prewritten up till now but you are welcome to review and point out any mistakes that aren't plot related.**


End file.
